


Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Arya Stark is his best friend, and she has never wanted to be treated like a lady. But sometimes Gendry forgets.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Gendry Treated Arya Like a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343665) by [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Five%20Times%20Gendry%20Treated%20Arya%20Like%20a%20Girl.mp3) | 41:02 | 28.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _The Kingsroad_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
